Letting You Go
by wabbitinthehole
Summary: Heya RPF. Heather is sick of how she always need Naya more than anything, but is Naya feel the same way? Mostly from Heather's POV.


Heya RPF story. Both POV, but mostly from Heather's POV obviously.

_Hemo : I miss you Nay _

_Naynay : I miss you too babe I promise we'll meet up soon okay? How about next weekend?_

_Hemo : (*sigh* you always said that) okay see ya. Xx_

_Naynay : xx_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Naynay : I think I can't meet you today Heather. I have to fly to Miami, my agent just told me. Sorry _

_Naynay : Hemo?_

_Naynay : Don't mad please…. _

_Naynay : I'll see you after new year's eve okay. How about 4__th__ of January? I'll come to your place straight from the airport._

_Naynay : Heather Morris…_

_Hemo : Just take care Nay. Bye._

_Naynay : … (shit she's really mad)_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Naynay : Hemo, wru? Can I come to your place tonight? I just landed and I'm gonna go to my place first._

_Hemo : Ok_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Naynay : I'm on my way to your place okay. Wait for me. Can't wait to see you _

_Hemo : _

_Naynay : Where are you? I'm knocking on your door now. Are you fall asleep?_

_Hemo : Just wait, I'll be there in a minute_

_Naynay : Hurry. If you're not here in 5 mins, I'm go home_

_Hemo : (What? Is she mad? Are you fucking serious? I'm the one who should be mad here) Ok._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Me : (Well, it's been thirty minutes. I honestly don't care if she's still waiting for me or not)

Naya : Where have you been? You said five minute, it's been thirty minute. I'm waiting here alone and cold Heather.

Me : No, you said five minute Nay.

Naya : Okay just forget about it, can we go inside? I'm freezing

Me : I hope you're hungry, I brought us Chinese food.

Naya : I'm starving!

We're spend the night with her telling me about her trip and some random stuff. But there's a really unusual thing, we don't cuddle.

To be honest, I am sick of her. I hate how she always make me feel like I need her but when I ask her to meet, she always too much work, got an interview, photo shoot and I just have enough about it.

Of course I have a job to distract my mind from her and who am i really? I'm just a best friend, am I deserve her time?

Me : I'm gonna go to the bath room. Do you need anything?

Naya : A glass of water please.

Me : Okay

It's been an awkward night for us. I know I barely said anything to her. I just can't stand to look at her and we don't cuddle. We're Heather Morris and Naya Rivera for God sake, we always cuddle.

Naya : Good morning

Me : Morning. It's raining.

Naya : Yeah.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Sofia : Heath, are you coming to the launching? I'm have to pick up Olive at her office. So we'll leave at 10._

Me : Nay, you're staying at my place again tonight?

Naya : Yes. Why? Do you want me to go home?

Me : No. I just cancelled my schedule for today then.

_HeathMors : I don't think I'm coming Soph, Naya is here._

_Sofia : Well, okay. Have fun then. Tell Naya I said Hi._

_HeathMors : I will Have fun!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naya : Can we watch movie?

Me : Sure. Just pick what do you want to watch. I'm gonna grab some snacks for us.

Naya : Do you have movie about alien?

Me : Yeah. I got The Sign, look in the shelve.

While she's watching the movie, I choose to take a nap. I don't get enough sleep last night.

When I woke up, The Devil Wears Prada is playing on DVD. I get up and have some snack. When suddenly….

Naya : Hello? Hi Jack how are you?

Naya : You want to meet me? Right now?

Naya : When do you leave?

Naya : Hmmm okay. I'll meet you at your hotel in three hours. Is that okay?

Naya : Okay. See you soon.

Naya then jum from the bed and run to the bath room.

Me : I ALREADY CANCELLED ALL OF MY SCHEDULE FOR TODAY!

Naya : I know. I'm sorry Heather. He's the producer of my upcoming movie. Well we're supposed to have dinner last night, but I cancelled it and he want to see me now.

Me : Perfect. Just perfect. Go and meet him.

Naya : Please Heather, I can't cancel it twice—

Me : Oh of course you can't. Who are you to cancel a meeting with your upcoming movie (wow I don't know I can be that harsh with her)

Naya : I'll come home to your place after I meet him

Me : Whatever

Naya : Please Heather, do you want me to cancel it?

Me : Don't even bother. Just go. You always do this to me, I'm getting used to it.

With that I run out from my bedroom and go to downstairs. I'm so mad at her. I always tell myself that I can't mad at her because she's my best friend but I just can't take it anymore and she's open the gate of my untold thought.

Naya : See you later ok

I'm not look at her, knowing that if I look at her my wall gonna crash.

And with that, she's left me alone. Again.

And this time I won't be around anymore.


End file.
